Rukia's Birthday
by Akinoichinichi
Summary: Rukia's Birthday. Has ichiruki fluff. So it's Rukia's birthday and all she could really think about was Kaien. Ichigo tries to help her through the pain. Twist at the end ;


This is a drabble, so no other chapters :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)<p>

The sun shined through the window. The smell of her favorite food lingered through the room. She stretched, looked around and got up.

The door opened just as she stood up. "Good morning Rukia nii-san," a girl with blond hair stepped in Rukia's room with a bright smile as always.

Rukia smiled back, "Good morning Yuzu-chan. It smells good! What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite, cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings."

"Oh sounds great!" Rukia walked up to the door, where Yuzu was.

"Oh...Happy Birthday Rukia..." Yuzu pulled out a flat large box out of her apron. Rukia took it gratefully.

"You didn't have to Yuzu. Thank you though."

"You're welcome. Come downstairs when you open it!" Yuzu yelled already going down the stairs.

Rukia sat back on her bed and opened the gift. The opened the box and it reveled a purple spaghetti strap sundress, that had white flowers that trailed down the dress and around the rim. Rukia smiled. She put of the dress, did her hair, and went downstairs.

Everyone was waiting at the dining table. Yuzu, with a plate in hand, Karin who had a smile on her face and was sitting in her seat, and Isshin who was about ready to hug Rukia. But someone was missing...

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked while getting squeezed by Isshin.

"We're going to meet him after breakfast." Isshin said letting go of Rukia. She sat in her chair. They ate breakfast, and got ready to go.

They walked down the street. A nice breeze tickled Rukia's bare shoulders. A park with children playing came into view. Rukia was looking around for an orangr headed man...but no luck.

"There's Ichigo," Yuzu pointed. Rukia followed her finger. She pointed to a man with black hair.

"A-Are you sure that's Ichigo? The last time I saw him was last night and he didn't have black hair."

"He died it this morning. But he still won't get a haircut." Isshin said.

They approached, so called Ichigo. The man turned around. Rukia looked at him in the eyes. His amber eyes stared back. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked. He nodded. She walked up to him, put her hand on his chest, and looked down. "Why..." Ichigo was confused. "Why did you die your hair?" She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Cause I wanted to. I think I look hot...why did you like my orange hair better?"

"Maybe I did...you just look different and you look so much like Kaien-dono!"

"Kaien? Who's Kaien?"

"J-Just an old friend," she said quickly.

"Uh-huh...anyway happy birthday midget," Ichigo gave her a one-armed hug with a slight blush on his cheeks.

She smiled and hugged his waist. "Thank you." She felt something poking at her mid-stomatch.

She looked down, "Here," Ichigo's hand was gripping something. He opened his hand. A small neckless was laying there. Rukia smiled, and gracefully took the necklace.

"T-Thank you Ichigo...it's beautiful. I don't know what to say..."

"You're welcome." (BTW the rest of the family is off playing at the park...even Isshin.) Ichigo smiled at her. Rukia stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "H-Here. L-L-Let me put it on."

Ichigo shakily put the necklace around her neck. Rukia took the main part of the necklace and saw it had a tiny picture of her and Ichigo at Jr. Prom.

Rukia had a black strapless dress with combat boots with a white corsage around her wrist. Ichigo was dressed in all black with a white corsage in his chest pocket. Rukia had dark make-up on and I lchigo had eyeliner and jet black streaks in his hair. The theme was gothic.

Rukia smiled. "Hmph. I remember this. Everyone was dressed in black and this is when we had our first dance together."

"Oh yeah...someone spiked the juice. Thank goodness we didn't drink any." He laughed, "I forgot to ask too, did you at least have fun that day...other than me almost bashing that drunk guys head."

"Yeah it was really fun...I enjoyed it..."

"Ichigo! Rukia! Come on!" Yuzu yelled. They walked over to the playground where the children play.

"What do you want to do first?" Rukia asked looking around.

"I don't know, you tell me. It's your day today." Ichigo said softly putting his hands in his sagging faded black skinny jeans.

"Umm..." Rukia spotted a wooden swing attached to a tree. No screaming kids around. Perfect. "There!" Rukia smiled.

Ichigo saw the swing and smiled with her, "Ok. We'll be over here dad."

"Ok. You can do whatever, just me back by 7!" Isshin yelled.

"Thanks."

They walked up to the swing, Rukia sat down and Ichigo grabbed the ropes from behind her, he pushed her at a constant speed.

The swing creaked and the wind softly blew. "Today is a nice day...even for the middle of winter..." Rukia said sounding a little sad.

"Yeah it feels nice. Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I just wish...I just wish it would snow today..." Ichigo stopped the swing. "What's wrong?" She turned around. Ichigo was looking at a family. They had one little girl in a stroller who was about to jet out and go play but the parents shook their head. The girl began to cry and the father slapped her across the face. Nobody saw except of Ichigo and Rukia. They both gasped.

"Poor kid..."Rukia said.

"Hey let's go hang out at the house. The family is going to go on a vacation."

"Without us?"

"Umm...dad thought since we really haven't spent any time together that we should..."

"Oh...ok." Rukia hid her blush.

They walked home in silence. By the time they got back it was sunset. Rukia ran upstairs and onto the roof. Ichigo walked up with her. She stood by the edge. Ichigo came beside her.

The last hint of light landed on Ichigo. Rukia looked up at him. A memory of Kaien flashes through Rukia's mind. The light was gone and a tear fell down Rukia's cheek.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked a little worried. Rukia ran downstairs and out of the house. Ichigo ran close behind pleading Rukia to stop. She couldn't hear him.

'I'm so sorry Kaien-dono...I killed you...I killed you with these tainted disgusting hands. You taught me everthing and even helped me through hard times with my brother...I re-paid you that favor by killing you. I should deserve to die.'

Rukia lost Ichigo and ended up at the park. It was empty. Rukia ran on the jungle gym and hid in a tuve slide. As soon as she heard Ichigo pass she slid down the slide.

She sniffled and wiped her fallen tears. She heard a small sniffle coming from a bench near by. The little girl from earlier was laying down on the bench.

Rukia walked up to the little girl. She crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her back. The girl looked up. She had the prettiest eyes. They were a very light blue. She almost looked as if she were blind. Her white-blond hair stuck to some parts of her face. Rukia also had noticed that there was some blood on her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Rukia asked as softly as she could.

"M-Mommy got h-hurt. S-see wasn't movin'." The little girl sniffled as tears ran down her face again.

Rukia wiped them away. She then placed the girl on her lap and craddled her. "Shhhh...it's ok...your mom is safe and at peace now. How old are you?"

"Fowr," she said holding up three fingers instead of four.

"And what's your name?"

"Yuki."

"Yuki...would you like to come with me?" The little girl nodded. "I'll keep you safe. Don't worry baby. It'll be alright."

"Rukia?" Someone said in a tired voice. Rukia turned around to see Ichigo huffing. "Are you ok Rukia? I'm worried..."

"I'm ok..." Ichigo hugged her.

"Don't leave me again ok?"

"O-ok..."

"Who's this?" Ichigo pulled away. Yuki looked at Ichigo and began to cry again.

"You're scaring her!" Rukia said now trying to calm Yuki down again.

"I-I'm sorry! Look kid. It's ok." Ichigo took Yuki from Rukia's arms. Ichigo had a flash forward.

"It's a girl!" The doctor yelled over from the crying. Ichigo felt joy run through his body. He looked at Rukia who was crying and huffing.

Ichigo gently grabbed Rukia's hand. The doctors took the baby off to clean her up and some stayed to clean up Rukia.

When the baby was dressed and bathed the doctors gave her to Rukia. "What should we name her?" Rukia passed her to Ichigo. Yuki was right beside him looking at the baby.

"Let's name her-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Ichigo?"<p>

"S-sorry... what's her name?"

"Yuki I found her here at the park. What should we do?"

"Take her home. We'll clean her up, and we'll see ehat happens."

They walked home again, put Yuki in the bath, and made some dinner. They sat down and pulled out the couch-bed. They put sheets and blankets on the bed and they all layed down on it. Yuki was fast asleep in between Ichigo and Rukia, who were wide awake.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"W-would Yukia be our daughter if we keep her?"

"Tecnically. We would have to go through court to get gaurdienship from her father. And by the looks of it we would get that. Her father is a sick bastard. Making a kid see their own mother die. Why do you ask?"

"Because...we're both out of highschool...both 23 and I think it's time to you know, get a place of our own and have a family..."

"H-Have a family?" Ichigo choked, "we're not even together."

"I would like to be."

Scilence fell over the two. Rukia heard shuffling and then a voice that made her jump. "I do to..." Ichigo kissed Rukia on the lips. She kissed him back.

"Happy birthday Rukia." Ichigo whispered and kissed her one more time. He wrapped his arms around Yuki and Rukia. They both fell asleep with a smile.

'Maybe it didn't snow on my birthday but a least Ichigo stopped the rain like I did for him. And that rain did turn into snow once Yuki came. So it snowed in my heart. Thank you for that...I love you both...' Rukia whispered the last part outloud and got and "I love you" back.

-  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKIA! This drabble is a day late cause I decided to write it on her accual birthday but what ever. Hoped you liked it, oh and check out my other series, "Just Go With It" it's somewhat based on the movie...not really ^.^<p>

Anyway review and thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing it! XD


End file.
